


His

by Everydayishark



Category: WAYV, WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Xiaojun is working late and Hendery wants him to come back to bed.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	His

**Author's Note:**

> That's it that's the story  
> Anyway I was feeling soft and I hope to convey my feelings of softness onto you

Hendery plants a kiss between Xiaojun's furrowed brows, the brows he had been teased for as a child, the brows he still feels insecure about every now and then until Hendery reminds him how beautiful they are. Not that he needs Hendery's confirmation, however much he loves it, but it reminds him of the beauty in the things that make him...well, him.

He looks up from his laptop as he fixes his glasses. "Hmmm?" 

Hendery shrugs, mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Nothing. You just looked so  _ serious. _ " He pulls a face at the last word, lowering his voice in a gravelly baritone, making Xiaojun laugh.

"Just a few more pages. I'll come back to bed soon. I  _ promise. _ " He says, mimicking Hendery's tone though he doesn't quite hit the same register.

"You better." Hendery kisses Xiaojun, lingering just a moment too long, nearly succeeding in drawing him away from his work until a  _ ping  _ from his laptop brings him back to reality. He watches him leave the room, longing eyes wanting to take in every last bit of him, wanting to burn his image on his eyelids so it's the first and last thing he sees every day. He wants nothing more than to close his laptop and go to bed, warming his cold hands on Hendery's warm body despite his complaints, drifting to sleep with his head resting on his shoulder but he has to write, he  _ has  _ to, and he does. 

His eyes are burning when he looks up again. Two hours have passed, maybe more, and he feels a pang of guilt. Hendery has to wake up early the next morning for work. Did he wait up for him? Surely he would know better by now. 

Xiaojun takes off his glasses, dragging his tired body up the stairs, into the bedroom. He shrugs out of his clothes somewhere halfway, leaving on only his boxer briefs. He slides in under the blankets, needing no light to find his way; being semi-nocturnal has its perks. Hendery is sound asleep and he doesn't react as Xiaojun presses his cold body against his. Xiaojun's glad, Hendery already puts up with enough of his crazy writer's whims without also messing up his sleep. He snakes an arm around his body, placing his hand on Hendery's stomach, fingers tracing the little trail of hair down mindlessly.

"Mmm. Are you feeling me up? Pervert." A voice comes from the head buried in pillows, sleep drunk and a little raspy.

"Wh-.. I wasn't!" Xiaojun says, a little flustered at being caught red-handed. 

"You sure?" Hendery turns around so that he's facing him, his features all soft and sleepy, his ever so effortlessly perfect hair sticking out everywhere yet he remains breathtakingly beautiful.

Xiaojun squeezes his butt. "Well, now I am." 

Hendery smiles and Xiaojun melts for him like butter in a microwave. He kisses him gently. "Sorry I woke you up." 

"Don't be. I sleep better knowing you're here." 

Xiaojun wraps his arm around him and he falls asleep with his head on his shoulder. Morning comes quicker than it ought to, as it always does, as it always will. He watches Hendery leave for work as the first rays of sunlight reflect on his wedding band. Soon he, too, would get up for work.

As he does he glimpses his eyebrows in the mirror, the brows he was teased for, the brows he feels insecure about every now and then, and he sees that they are beautiful. They are his.

Just like _ him. _

  
  



End file.
